bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bakugan/Kamen Rider: Sengoku
Kamen Rider Sengoku – seria AdiegoFire bazująca na Kamen Rider, Bakuganach i hip-hopie. Premiera serii odbyła się 24.12.2013r, ironicznie pierwszy odcinek został wyemitowany 8 miesięcy później bo 17.08.2014r. Jest to pierwsza seria, której został wykorzystany szablon MPC, automatycznie odpalajacy muzykę w artykułach. Dodatkowo seria posiada wiele ciekawych efektów wizualnych. Nieco o serii Cała akcja serii rozgrywa się w dwóch miejscach. Zawane City mieście bardzo rozwiniętym technologicznie, oraz w Lesie Helheim tajemniczym magicznym w lesie w którym posiadacze specjalnych Sterowników potrafią tworzyć Ziarnokłódki- źródła niewyobrażalnej energii.. Motywem przewodnim serii są owoce oraz wojownicy z różnych epok. Seria kręci się wo kół tajemniczego Projektu Sengoku przeprowadzanym na uczestnikach Bitw Ulicznych przez Korporację Wolnej Rzepy. Bitwy uliczne są to pojedynki pomiędzy gangami tanecznymi, rozwiązywane za pomocą Ziarnokłódek i stworów zwanych Invesami. Wszystko się zmienia gdy pewnego dnia na rynek zostają wprowadzone tajemnicze urządzenia zwane Deskami do Krojenia (w skrócie DDK). [[Plik:Heroes.jpg|thumb|Główni bohaterowie serii (od lewej do prawej: Kamen Rider Blaze; Kamen Rider Sayajin; Kamen Rider Shogun; Kamen Rider Slash.)]]Głównymi bohaterami serii jest czwórka posiadaczy DDK. Optymistyczny i wiecznie szukający zabawy '''Dorian Ruekai'/'Kamen Rider Shogun'; chcący wynieść swoją drużynę na szczyt Rankingu Bitw Ulicznych Luke Blaze/'Kamen Rider Blaze'; wyluzowany i chcący chronić bliskie mu osoby Adrian Shane/'Kamen Rider Sayajin' oraz prezes Korporacji Wolnej Rzepy i geniusz Inuictus Rex/'Kamen Rider Slash'. Los przeplata cele i marzenia tej czwórki wciągając ich w niesamowity wir wydarzeń. Mimo wszystko oprócz nich, pojawiaja się wiele postaci mających ogromny wpływ na losy serii. Goniąca za marzeniami Alex Taiga/'Kamen Rider Angel'; kochająca jeździectwo konne Mei Tanaki/'Kamen Rider Ninja'; informatyk oraz największy rywal Osy Swifta/'Kamen Rider Mars', Pit Evans/'Kamen Rider Lapis'; utalentowany członek Drużyny Blaze Thanv Shogi/'Kamen Rider Fist'; właścicielka prestiżowej Kawiarni Charmant Yukari Hoshiya/'Kamen Rider Toxic'; chcący udowodnić swoją wartość Dominik Kinciad/'Kamen Rider Deis' oraz podążający za swoimi ambicjami Leo Suno/'Kamen Rider Kuro'. Riderzy walczą pomiędzy sobą oraz z Invesami, by spełnić swoje cele, mimo to niedługo po tym postanawiają dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o mocy, którą zyskali. Cała sytuacja robi się coraz to bardziej pokręcona gdy na scenę wkracza Nowa Generacja Riderów. Sprzedawca Ziarnokłódek i zarazem osoba, która wprowadziła na rynek DDK i RD, Mateusz Sharp/'Kamen Rider Blader', niezwykle silna dziewczyna Nati Neko/'Kamen Rider Niapu' oraz niezwykle tajemniczy Mac Terra/'Kamen Rider Duke'. Wielka wojna się rozpoczyna, a coraz to nowe pytania i odpowiedzi zaczynają otaczać Zawane City. Jak potoczą się losy głównych bohaterów? Jaki to będzie mieć wpływ na ludzkość Tego nie da się opisać... MUSICIE SAMI TO PRZECZYTAĆ! Bohaterowie thumb|Wszyscy bohaterowie serii (od lewej do prawej: Max, Mati, Thanv, Nati, Mac, Dancer, Luk, Dorian, Mei, Rex, Dracek, Yukari, Leo i Alex)Dla zdobycia informacji o drużynach biorących udział w Bitwach Ulicznych zapraszam na artykuł Bitwy Uliczne. Armored Riders Armored Riders są to wszyscy Riderzy posługujący się Deskami do Krojenia oraz zwykłymi Ziarnokłódkami. Jest to największa grupa Riderów w serii. Jeden z nich dodatkowo posługuje się również mocami Nowej Generacji (Dorian Ruekai i Adrian Shane posługują się Genesis Core w połączeniu ze swoim DDK). Wizard Riders Wizard Riders to najmniejsza grupa Riderów w serii. Posługują się Ręka Driverami oraz magicznymi Pierścieniowymi Ziarnokłódkami. Jako jedyne potrafią przenosić się do Helheim bez używania Ziarnokłódek pojazdu. The New Generation of Riders The New Generation of Riders to najnowsza grupa Riderów. Są to osoby posługujące się Wyciskarkami do Soku oraz potężnymi Energetycznymi Ziarnokłódkami powstałych z połączenia zwykłych Ziarnokłódek z Pierścieniowymi. Połowa z nich wcześniej posługiwała się DDK. Overlordy Najpotężniejsza odmiana Invesów i zarazem najpotężniejsze istoty w serii. Inni * RTJ- DJ korporacji wolnej rzepy. Początkowo uznawany za pomocnika Riderów. Ale w 12 odcinku zostaje ujawnione iż nie jest on zwykłym człowiekiem. Stworzył z ziemskiej pomarańczy Ziarnokłódkę o mocy dorównującej WDS i Energetycznym Ziarnokłódkom. Arsenał DDK (Deska do Krojenia/Sengoku Emotion Driver) DDK.png|Deska do Krojenia First DDK.png|Mati wręcza DDK, Dorianowi Driver Luka.png|Mati daje DDK, Lukowi Dancer DDK.png|Mati zostawia DDK, Dancerowi Dracek Driver.jpg|Dracek i Leo wyciągają swoje DDK Last DDK.png|DDK w aktówce Matiego, ofiarowany Yukari Osa DDK.png|DDK, któy został podarowny Osie przez Matiego PitDDK.png|Pit znajduje DDK, upuszczony przez Matiego RexDDK.png|DDK Rexa, uznwany za pierwszy stworzony DDK DDKThanv.png|DDK, któy Mati węczył Dorianowi, przekazany Thanvowi Flase DDK.jpg|DDK Maxa DDKgENESIS.png|DDK Doriana bez znaczka z podłączonym Genesis Core Dans DDK with GC.png|WDS Dancera bez znaczka z podłączonym Genesis Core Część Triumfu.png|DDK Doriana z Punktem Dostępu dla Ziarnokłodki Zenitu RD (Ręka Driver/ Magic Emotion Driver) RD.png|Ręka Driver RDMei.png|RD, który Mati wręczył Mei DriverAlex.png|RD Alex, podarowany przez Matiego WDS (Wyciskarka do Soku/Genesis Emotion Driver) WDS.png|Wyciskarka do Soku WDSRexa.png|WDS Rexa z Energetyczną Ziarnokłódką Melon Energy MatiWDSver2.png|WDS Matiego z włożoną Wiśniową Energetyczną Ziarnokłódką MatiWDS.png|WDS Pita WDSNati.png|WDS Nati z Brzoskwiniową Energetyczną Ziarnokłódką Luk Wds.png|WDS w neseserze Maca ofiarowany Lukowi Mac WDS.jpg|WDS Maca z Cytrynową Energetyczną Ziarnokłódką Red WDS.png|WDS Reda WDSCore.png|Genesis Core- rdzeń WDS, używany przez Doriana i Dancera w połączeniu z DDK Sagi i Odcinki Niesklasyfikowane odcinki * KRS.26-Bój Rywali * KRS.27-Walk ciąg dalszy * KRS.28-Runda Druga Zobacz też * Oś czasu * Motywy przewodnie Ciekawostki o serii * Seria jest bazowana na dwóch japońskich drama Kamen Rider Gaim i Kamen Rider Wizard. * Pierwszym Riderem ujawnionym w serii jest Inuictus Rex. ** Rex jest równiez pierwszym i jedynym Riderem, który zadebiutował w zbroii. * Ze wszystkich Riderów Dorian posiada najwięcej form. * 7 odcinek serii jest odcinkiem w którym zadebiutowała największa ilość Riderów (New Slash, Niapu, Blader i Duke). * Forma Jimber Lemon Doriana, została pokazana zacieniowana w 80% na logo 7 odcinka serii. * Mateusz Sharp pobił rekord serii w kategorii Debiut, a zyskanie mocy Ridera (zadebiutował w 1 odcinku, ale Riderem stał się dopiero w 7) * W serii jak do tej pory istnieje trzech Armored Riders, którzy zamienili swoje DDK na WDS i stali się The New Generations of Riders. (Inuictus Rex, Peter Evans i Luke Blaze). ** W dodatku dwóch z nich dodało do swoich nazw słowo New. Kamen Rider Slash stał się Kamen Riderem '''New '''Slash, natomiast Kamen Rider Lapis stał się Kamen Riderem '''New '''Lapis. * Cytrynowa Energetyczna Ziarnokłódka i Melonowa Energetyczna Ziarnokłódka mają najwięcej użytkowników. ** Mac, Luk i Dorian posługują sie Cytrynową. ** Rex, Red i Dancer posługują się Melonową. * Występuje pewna zależność pomiędzy czwórką głównych bohaterów. ** Inuictus Rex i Dorian Ruekai zadebiutowali jako Kamen Rider Slash i Kamen Rider Shogun w pierwszym odcinku serii. ** Luke Blaze i Adrian Shane zadebiutowali jako Kamen RIder Blaze i Kamen Rider Sayajin w drugim odcinku serii. ** Inuictus Rex i Dorian Ruekai zadebiutowali jako Utopia i Akeyon w dwudziestym czwartym odzinku serii (co prawda Rex zadebiutował jako Utopia w dziewiętnastym odcinku serii, ale dopiero w 24 się ujawnił). ** Luke Blaze i Adrian Shane zadebiutowali jako Loront i Celleron w dwudziestym piątym odcinku serii. ! Kategoria:Twórczość AdiFire